


Good Plan, Forest Guardian

by GalacticSoul



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I think I forgot how to write, SHIDGE, Shidge Month 2018, Short One Shot, hmmm, how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticSoul/pseuds/GalacticSoul
Summary: Shidge Month: Earth DayShe dragged them out into the outdoors for even just a second of peace.





	Good Plan, Forest Guardian

With team Voltron huddled together on a peaceful planet, Shiro's longing of Earth grew slimmer than it previously was.

Don't get him wrong, his home planet held a special place in his heart and he'd always miss it, though he had no reason to be there and nothing was calling him back. All his ties were gone, Shiro owning no remaining family and all he considered a friend sitting on a hillside beside himself. His team, his family at this point, consisted of the number of souls, now sat amidst the waist-high grass, chatting quietly amongst themselves above the noise of the slight breeze, both the planet's' suns gleaming on their surrounding and warming them to the bone. Toes dipped into one of the world's rivers', Shiro's hands' tightened around the smaller pair that held them, chin readjusting on the head that was below it.

A collective, satisfied sigh echoed throughout the seven, the mental bond between them the most calm that it had ever been.

Pidge had insisted to the six that they spend the next few hours in the quiet of the planet, to grab even a second of peace among the chaos of war. He supposed it made sense, she was the Guardian Spirit of the Forest and all, though she was never one to spend much time in the outdoors, complaining to him about the bugs that freaked out and her allergies and how a multitude of freckles would add themselves to her skin after only a matter of minutes. Yet, Shiro remembered how she'd spent atleast three hours in the past week of being tired of being cooped up in the Castle and how frustrated she was over her projects, so the Black Paladin could understand her needing space.

"Good plan?" Pidge asked from his lap, pulling their conjoined hands to her chest. Her hazel eyes glowing gold in the sunlight and the petals of a flower her boyfriend stuffed in her bangs falling between her nose, he offered her a gentle smile.

"Good plan, Forest Guardian."


End file.
